Spy
The spy is a master of disguise, stealth, and being an all-around slimeball. Lying is like a drug to them. Spy Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d8 per spy level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per rogue level after 1st '''Hit Points * Armor: '''Light armor * '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, pistols, rifles * '''Tools: '''Simple computers, medium computers, simple gadgets * '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity, Intelligence * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth '''Equipment Along with the equipment and credits you start with from your background, you also start with an extra 2d4 x 250 credits. You are expected to purchase your own equipment from the shopping lists. Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal 1d6 extra damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Black Market You have access to the black market shopping list whenever you are wandering Neo York without restrictions. You also know every piece of slang and code word associated with the black market. This perk is the only possible way to access the black market shopping list. Cunning Action Starting at your 2nd level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Specialty Once you reach 3rd level, you can begin to learn a Specialty in the field of being a spy. They are as follows. * Assassination * Espionage * Thievery Gadget Expert At your 3rd level, you now have knowledge of using Medium Gadgets, and can purchase and use them from both the shopping list and the black market shopping list. At your 7th level, you also gain the knowledge of using Advanced Gadgets. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, and 12th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expertise At 5th level, choose two of your skill proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Reflex At 8th level, you can take two turns during the first round of any combat. You take your first turn at your normal initiative and your second turn at your initiative minus 10. You can't use this feature when you are surprised. Uncanny Dodge At 9th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Second-Story Work At 11th level, you can climb as though you were just walking up a wall (5 feet of height = 5 feet of ground movement.) In addition, when you make a running jump, the distance you cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Dexterity modifier. Backstab At 13th level, if you in a pincer attack position on a single target, and the target last attacked the ally who is assisting you in this pincer attack, deal all sneak attack damage as though it were critical. Stroke of Luck At 15th level, if your attack misses a target within range, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternatively, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Assassination An agent of assassination is cold-blooded killer: accurate, precise, and above all else, patient. Any class can master the art of killing, but only the finest assassin has mastered the art of not getting caught. Long-Ranged Killer Starting at 3rd level, when you are using a ranged weapon, you can reach 35 feet further than usual. Assassinate Starting at 6th level, you are at your deadliest when you get the drop on your enemies. You have advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn’t taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit you score against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. Rifle Master At 6th level, you get a +2 to attack rolls when using a sniper rifle. Demolition Man Starting at 14th level, you become an expert on using explosive equipment. You are able to consistently predict the effects of using an explosive. Additionally, whenever you are using an explosive weapon or gadget against an enemy, it automatically deals critical damage. Espionage An agent of espionage specializes in going undercover and receiving information. They are charismatic and dangerous with a computer. Computer Expert At 3rd level, you become proficient with the use of Keyboards. Additionally, you can choose one of the following program types from the list: * .cdf * .drr * .odd You learn two 1st-level programs of the file type you've chosen from the Database. People Expert At 6th level, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills: persuasion, deception, or intimidation. If you are already proficient in all three of these, you may choose one of them to have mastery in. Computer Hero At 10th level, you learn two 2nd-level programs of your previously chosen file type from the Database. People Hero At 14th level, you gain mastery in one of the following skills: persuasion, deception, or intimidation. You can only gain mastery in a skill if you are already proficient in it. Thievery An agent of thievery is one who specializes in the stealing of physical things. Sometimes agents of thievery can be very lawful, only stealing that which had been stolen; other times they're stealing for the highest bidder, or themselves. Quick Hands At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in sleight of hand. If you are already proficient in sleight of hand, you now have mastery in it. Plain Sight At 3rd level, you have mastered the art of hiding in plain sight. Whenever you are in the streets, hiding in a crowd or public place, you gain advantage on all stealth rolls. Selling Power Starting at 6th level, when selling an object to the shopping market or black market, you now sell it for 75% of its value instead of 50%. Greed Starting at 10th level, your carrying capacity increases by 50 lbs. Additionally, you gain +25% credits from successful missions. Cat Burglar Starting at 14th level, whenever you have a height advantage against the enemy, you have the advantage over them.Category:Classes